Dimension Crisis
by Kris Phantom
Summary: While fighting ghosts one day, Sam is thrown into another dimension! Now, Danny and Tucker have to find her and bring her home. I don't own Danny Phantom
1. The Beginning

This is based off of an idea that I read Butch had before deciding that a ghost powered teen would be cooler. Here's to hoping that this is a good story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and never will, so don't ask.

Dimension Crisis  
Chapter 1: Goodbye Amity, Hello Destruction!

_**Sam's POV**_

We were doing all right that night; after all, we did catch four ghosts (not including the Box Ghost, who we caught like five times). I put the cap on the thermos before handing it to Danny. He pushed his white hair out of his eyes before he smiled at me and took it. Tucker was typing something on his PDA, and I was curious as to what could be more important than making sure Amity Park was okay.

"Er… Tuck? What're ya doing?" I guess I wasn't the only one. Danny's emerald eyes had a confused look in them when he asked.

"Tallying all the ghosts we've caught," Tucker said simply.

"And you're doing this…why?" I couldn't stop myself. Tucker was sometimes a little more trouble than he's worth. But only a little.

"To see exactly how annoying Danny's enemies are. I only started this last week, and you wouldn't believe the numbers," he answered as he lowered the device. Danny floated over to him as I walked over.

"So what're the numbers?" I asked, curious. Tucker pushed his glasses up on his nose before tapping the PDA again.

"Well… we've caught Skulker 12 times, Ember four times, Kitty and Johnny thirteen times," Tucker smirked at the irony a little, "and the Box Ghost 60 times."

"Sixty?" Danny looked at the screen over Tucker's shoulder.

"Okay, so I exaggerated a little. It was only 59 times," Then said ghost flew by intangible with his signature 'Beware!" Danny looked at his thermos, probably wondering how the Box Ghost got out of it again.

"Maybe I should ask Mom and Dad if they can figure out what's wrong with it…" he muttered before going after the little blue man.

It only took him two minutes before Danny was back.

"Now it's sixty times," he smirked. Tucker tapped the PDA screen again to fix the tally. I laughed at Danny's smile. It was always so nice to see him smile, but right then it looked kinda goofy. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the sound, but I know Danny heard me anyways. That was just how his powers worked. And anyway, if he couldn't hear far away voices and sounds, how would he know when someone's in trouble?

I glanced at my watch.

"We should be getting home. It's really late," I remember saying. Danny's eyes suddenly widened as he looked behind me. I could feel the open space behind me, which wasn't there a moment ago, and when I moved my hand I expected for it to brush against the stack of boxes that was sitting next to me. It wasn't there anymore. Then something smooth and a little slimy curled itself around my wrist.

I'm not proud of it, but I screamed.

I looked at the something, but it didn't have a real form. Other than the tentacle that it had used to grab my arm, it was just a blob of black coloring. With really pointy teeth. Stretched into a toothy grin. At me.

I just stood there in shock for a moment, but the thing tugged me closer to it, bringing me back to my senses.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to kick it. My boot went through the blob's 'arm'. I gritted my teeth. Then, a green ball of energy hit the tentacle. It let go of me as I felt a pair of very cold arms wrap themselves around my stomach.

Danny pulled me away from the black blob as it seemed to almost cradle its burnt arm.

"What is that?" I muttered. It didn't seem like a ghost. It wouldn't have caught Danny by surprise if it was a ghost anyway. I didn't see his ghost sense go off, so it was safe to say that it wasn't a ghost. Not that there was anything safe or good about it, anyway. We always have to have to save the town, anyway. And I'm just gonna hafta guess that we've gotten a new enemy that Danny somehow managed to tick off without knowing. Happens all the time, so I'm not surprised.

"I don't know," he said, putting me down, away from the blob. He turned around to face the black blob and probably ready to kick its creepy butt back to wherever it came from. His hand glowed green like it always does and fired it at the thing. It screamed and grew a new arm to swing around, flailing both tentacles and successfully hitting Danny, throwing him into a wall. He slid down and held his head.

I guess I was distracted. All of a sudden, the tentacles wrapped around me and pushed me against the wall. Danny looked up at me and I saw him gasp. He floated a little before speeding towards me.

"Sam!!" The world seemed to fade for a moment before everything was pulled away. And I mean _pulled_ away. It was like the warehouse we were at was sucked up into a wormhole, or a Fenton Thermos, leaving me behind. Or was I leaving it?

_**Danny's POV**_

"Sam!!" I screamed as one of my best friends was sucked into a swirling vortex of doom. Wow, I didn't know I knew what those words meant. Gah, I need to stop being around The Box Ghost. The whole 'doom' thing is startin' to rub off on me.

Anyway, I flew as fast as I could to her, but she just…vanished. That black blob had something to do with it, I just know it. That and…it disappeared too. I shoulda guessed that it was a distraction, since it didn't set off my ghost sense. I mean, sure it wasn't a ghost, but it was still a little off, you know, just by appearing like that out of nowhere.

I reached the spot that Sam was at last, but there wasn't anything there. I punched the wall, leaving a nice little crater in the six-to-ten inch wall of steel.

"Dude, calm down," I heard Tucker say slowly behind me, "We'll find a way to get her back, like we always do." I couldn't deny that he was right. Even Tucker had his smart moments. And right now, I needed the comfort.

"We need to find out who did this, Tuck. Sam could be anywhere and we're not getting anything done like this," I said, panicking. I turned to my best friend, who had a thoughtful look on his face. What the heck was he so smug about?! If he was happy about Sam getting kidnapped, he was going to—!

"Anywhere, or any_when_?" Tucker challenged, disrupting my thoughts of possibly killing him.

"Anywhen?" I know I cocked my head. It didn't make any sense. What did time have to—Oh, now I get it!

"Clockwork?" I questioned softly. Tuck nodded, looking slightly relieved. He didn't really think I was stupid did he? Well, "do you really think he can help with this kind of thing?"

"What can't he help us with? He bends all the rules for ya, so saving Sam shouldn't be any different. And anyway, what 'kind of thing' is it? I thought you didn't know what it was." Danny opened his outh to say something he'd probably refret later, but then he smiled, knowing Tucker was right\.

"Alright. To the Ghost Zone we go."

3rd person POV

"Hey, what've we found here?"

"Captain! We found a live one!"

Sam managed to open her eyes when the voices rang out. They were too loud and hurt her ears a little. It was dark, so she couldn't see the faces. Just the eyes. Normal, human, brown eyes. At least the person standing over her had brown eyes. She couldn't see anyone else's. At least until the 'Captain' stood over her. He had blue eyes. Danny's blue eyes. Just without the light that she loved.

"She's alive alright. Get her some medical help and bring her with us." The man ordered. He had Danny's voice. Just harsher, colder, more...troubled. Could it be...?

'_Danny?'  
_

Review please!!!!


	2. New Place, Old Face

Here's chapter 2!

Just so you know, Sam is the main character in this story. Danny comes in a close second.

I hope I get all the characters right...

Chapter 2: A New Place, An Old Face

_**Sam's POV**_

When I opened my eyes next, I was in this weird white room, it looked like a hospital room, but it didn't smell like old people and illness. That...and the bed was too soft.

I moved the covers off of me and noticed bandages wrapped around me. I don't remember getting hurt by that slimy thing. It just pulled me away from Danny...right? What really happened to me? Maybe if I find someone around, they can tell me where I am, at least.

Ah, and speak of the devil. A girl that looks like Valerie just walked in. The only things that were different in appearance were that this Valerie had her hair pulled back and wore an all-black hazmat suit. At least I _think_ it was a hazmat suit. It was a little different from the one that Danny wears. As in the material that it was made out of, _and_ that it had a skirt attached.

"I see someone's up," she said, with Valerie's voice. Except, it was nicer, and sweeter, and I don't mean that sickly sweet tone she used to get Tucker as her 'boyfriend'. I mean a real, _genuine_, sweet, friendly tone. "Now, tell me how you got where you were."

I blinked. She looked exactly like Valerie, but there can't be two Valeries, can there? Where am I? She didn't seem to have Valerie's personality. As in, she asked questions instead of being trigger happy. Though, I haven't seen what's going on here.

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me." The girl looked at me strangely for a moment. Then she sighed, as if just noticing that something was missing.

"I'm not being very polite, am I? My name's Valerie." She held out her hand for me to shake.

'_As if I didn't already guess...'_

"Sam." I gripped her hand and shook once before letting go. I didn't trust her. I just wanted answers.

"Sam is a boy's name," She said, her nose wrinkling a little. Now she was acting like Paulina! Just great, I'm stuck in this I-don't-know-where-I-am place and I have to be with a preppy probably-popular girl!

"Yeah, but I don't like my full name." Try to hide disgust. Try...to...hide...disgust.

I think I did a good job of hiding how much I hate her now.

Valerie gave a good once over before nodding.

"Sam is a good name for some girls. It fits you well, anyway." Okay, maybe she was alright. Wait, what did she mean by that? Before I could open my mouth to ask, she was way ahead of me. "I mean that you seem stronger than most girls your age."

Most girls my age? Was she an exception or something? She was the same age as me! Then she cut the conversation as she walked over to a closet. She rummaged through for a moment before throwing a black hazmat suit with deep-purple gloves at me. Then she placed a cool looking pair of black boots on the floor by the bed.

"Put those on and meet me outside. The captain wants to speak to you," she said before leaving and shutting the door behind her. And leaving me to my thoughts.

The captain? Wait a sec, I think I remember him. The one with Danny's eyes and voice... was that him? I pulled on the hazmat suit (which had a black skirt attached to it) before my gloves, so they would be over the ends of the sleeves, like my Danny's. Valerie had the gloves tucked in her sleeves, but I don't care. If the captain doesn't like it, oh well. I tugged the boots on and left the room.

And there was this Danny clone standing outside my room talking to Valerie. I stopped dead at the sight.

This Danny had long black hair pulled back into a single braid and a long cross-shaped scar visible on his left cheek with one of the ends going over the bridge of his nose. His blue eyes were the same as the ones I had seen before. Empty of the light my Danny has. Empty of hope, I realized. He turned slightly to look at me, but there wasn't a smile. None, notta, zilch, zero. He didn't look like he'd had a reason to smile in a while. I felt really bad for him.

And then he started my way.

_**Danny's POV**_

We were flying through the Ghost Zone a few minutes after Tucker had a real plan (coughImadetheplancough). Now that I think about it... maybe we shoulda told our parents we were leaving... oh well. They probably wouldn't have believed us and thought we were going to play a video game or something.

Tucker was in the Specter Speeder with me leading the way. You'd think with as many times as I've dragged them in here they'd know the layout as well as I did, but no such luck.

We ran into Skulker chasing the Box Ghost. Wait... The Box Ghost?! He escaped again?! Well, at least he's in here instead of the human world. And Skulker didn't bug us, which makes me wonder what Boxy did to him... probably stole something important that the little green blob hadn't taken out of a box yet... On second thought, I don't wanna know.

Any way, we went to Clockwork's to see what he knew... which surprisingly wasn't much. He didn't even know that Sam was gone! He knew everything but what happened to Sam! I'm still mad about that!

We sat on the marble steps that lead up to the Time Master's observatory, just thinking.

"Tuck, thought of anyone who could help?" I had to break the silence. It was depressing me.

"No. Have you?" I groaned and dropped so that I lay with my back on the floor.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." I glared at him. Now wasn't the time to make jokes! A strange thing was comin' our way. I didn't think too much about it till I saw what it was.

A horse that trod on flames with a rider that had obviously seen better days. I sat up to see if the person was a threat, which he was so skinny I didn't see how the horse didn't just buck him off.

He stopped in front of us.

"Does the master of time reside here?" he asked. His voice was strong and deep, totally not what I was expecting from someone with his appearance. I didn't answer and I felt Tucker stiffen in fear next to me.

"I must speak with him. I have urgent news that cannot wait." I finally found my voice.

"He lives here." Did my voice just crack?! What!? He is sooo not scary, and yet he is. Doesn't make any sense, but since when has anything I've seen or met made sense? A nod in acknowledgement was what I received. Then he dismounted his horse and led it onto the marble floor where we were. He turned to Tucker.

"Watch her so she doesn't get into any trouble." Tucker nodded and shifted his gaze to the horse. Then he pointed to me. "You must come with me."

_**Sam's POV**_

The Danny-look-alike walked towards me and gave me a good once over. Then he held out his hand.

"I'm Daniel, the leader of this group," he said. Yup, he was definitely the guy who stood over me before. He had the same voice as Danny; it was almost exact, just…empty. That's the only way I can explain it. I reached out and gripped his hand and shook once before letting go.

"I'm Sam, someone who has no idea what's going on," I introduced; Might as well say the truth, after all. He nodded, understanding.

"Well, you were hit in the head, so that might be why. You want to know what's going on?" He talks like my Danny and he's being nice right now and offering to help. Might as well take it.

"Sure." He led me to a sitting area and gestured for me to sit down on a chair. It didn't look like it would try to eat me, so I sat down in it. Daniel sat down in a chair opposite me while Valerie came in with drinks.

"Okay... Before I start, I have some questions for you," Daniel said, sipping his drink. "Information is very important here."

I nodded.

"Info is important everywhere." I looked down into my glass. Somehow, I doubt whatever it is I'm drinking is supposed to glow green. I set it down on the table.

"You aren't going to drink it?" Daniel raised his eyebrow. I leaned forward slightly.

"I generally stay away from things that glow. I've had some..._unpleasant_...experiences with food that glows," I explained. Daniel didn't look satisfied.

"Like...?"

"My friend was chased up a tree by a mutant thanksgiving turkey...then there was Attack of the Killer Hot Dogs... And I think eventually the ham in their fridge came alive..." I muttered ticking the instances off on my fingers. Finally! Daniel was showing an emotion other than indifference! He looked shocked, but now that I think about it, it wasn't much different from the former emotion...

"Well... I doubt you'll have that to worry about with the drink. It won't eat you." I picked the cup up and held my nose before taking a sip.

It tasted really bitter!

Why was Daniel looking relieved...?

A/N

The information will be revealed!!!!

........Next chapter. Daniel has to tell me everything first. Right, Daniel?

Daniel: ...Why am I here again?

Because Danny's talking to Clockwork. With that dude...

I NEED TO COME UP WITH A NAME!!!!!!!

What'll it be... what'll it be...

I might need a little help...

Daniel: So hit that review button. I'm the captain, so do as I say.

Sam: And if they don't want to?

Daniel: *smirk* you don't want to know....

Sam: ... *eep*

REVIEW!!! OUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT!!!!


End file.
